


Smooth Recovery

by Roddas



Series: The Overwatch Dating Game [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Its not called a garbage CANT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roddas/pseuds/Roddas
Summary: Restlessness and chance encounters are keeping Genji up at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah thats right ONLY self indulgent stuff on this account hell yeah, I might add some slightly nsfw things later if I can  
> :3c

He couldn’t sleep  
The events of the day were swirling in his mind. Things missed, plans mislaid, people to touch base with about the last time they tried to touch base.  
Genji Sighed.  
Its not that he needed that much sleep, but even that small amount of rest that was required for his body seemed to elude him. The light from the window was dim, neither night nor the break of day but an endless twilight that follows closely on the heels of restless nights.

The room he was in was an familiar comfort for him. Years ago, he had stayed in a similar room when he had first joined Overwatch. A different time, a different Genji. It seemed like an age ago, an almost completely different person to whom he was now.  
So much had changed. He had changed, he had travelled so far and experienced much. Met so many different people. Like Zenyatta.

Like (y/n)

He blinked as he looked up at the ceiling. He had only encountered them a handful of times. Tracer had introduced you during a jaunt to Kings row. A neighbor of Emily’s, she had explained excitedly. She had practically bowled them over with a hug when she saw them, which was kind of unfortunate at the time because you had been carrying groceries. Tracer had apologized for squishing the carton of eggs and had blinked away to replace them as you stood there flabbergasted.

Sheepishly, you had looked over to Genji, pink in the cheeks from the sudden but joyous reunion.  
“Well you can’t say she’s doesn’t have enthusiasm.” you had joked, mirth making your lips curve and eyes bright.  
Even though you had met not 5 minutes ago and that you were standing holding a dripping carton of broken eggs which were staining your shoes, Genji was, weirdly endeared by you. It had to be something about your honestly and humble spirit that leaked out from your good-natured grin.

Before he could come up with a witty reply Tracer was bouncing back with a new carton of eggs, apologising profusely about the accident. Before you could say that it had really not been such a big deal, tracer had grabbed the rest of the groceries and blinked inside the apartment lobby to hold the door for you. You laughed and commented how Lena would make an excellent bellboy and Lena’s reply was a goofy salute and a terrible attempt at a transatlantic accent.  
In the chorus of giggles that followed, Genji felt his heart flutter briefly. He was a bit bewildered by the sudden emotion but he managed to pull himself together long enough to wave goodbye to you as you departed.

That had been the first time you had met each other. The rest of the encounters had been fleeting video calls when you had been over at Emily’s while Tracer called and had waved a brief hello.

The most recent encounter had been during a reconnaissance mission in London. Genji and Tracer had been hot on the heels of Talon activity when he had cornered an agent on a rooftop. There had been a brief struggle before the talon agent had pulled a hidden taser on Genji, both shocking and startling him as the sudden flow of electricity in his body made his synthetic parts momentarily glitch. That had been enough time for Genji to get kicked in the chest and fall off the roof, right into the open maw of a dumpster which slammed shut as he had crashed into it.

After a period of silence with a bit of groaning, the lid of the dumpster was gingerly lifted open and light streamed inside.  
“. . . uh . . . Genji?”  
Snapping his eyes open, Genji had looked up shocked to see you there. He had hurried to stand up but only ended up smacking his head, again, on the heavy slanted lid.  
“oh my god! Are you alright?” you had squeaked.  
He had wanted to reply something about wounded pride but instead had opted for a weak “yeah”  
You had looked deeply concerned for him and inside he had been feeling about the same. All these weeks of fleeting thoughts and imagined moments with you destroyed by the reality of sitting on several garbage bags and smell of rotten produce wafting gently in the London breeze.  
“Uhm, let me give you a hand” You had said, mercifully extending an arm. Genji was keenly aware that his body had completely recovered from the shock and he was perfectly fine but he had taken your hand in his as you pulled him out.  
His foot had then gotten caught on some unknown object deep within the dumpster and he would’ve had almost stumbled out of the dumpster and faceplanted onto the street had you not placed your hand on his waist to steady him suddenly.

“whoa! Careful there!”

Genji had felt his face suddenly blaze with heat, thankful that his visor covered any emotion his face was betraying.  
He had mumbled thanks as he steadied himself out of the dumpster and onto the street.  
What happened to all those careless years of being a playboy? Where were those suave words and clever phrases that had wooed all those he had dated? Genji couldn’t find any those words now, they were ghosted way into the night breeze as you had stood there, looking concerned for him. 

“Do you feel alright Genji?”

“ yes, uh, thank you (y/n)” He had replied, trying to sound like the confident cyborg ninja that he was suppose to be , and failing.

You had smiled at him, perhaps trying to be polite, when you squeezed his hand in your, which he had still been holding.  
“I’m not going to be fishing you out of the trash next week, Am I?” you had joked, trying to lighten the situation.  
Genji chuckled. “I hope not. I’m not sure I could stand the smell”  
That had made you laugh in response and grin brightly.

“Well I’m sure your busy doing ,uh,important overwatch stuff, I’ll see you around” and with that, with deep reluctance on Genjis part, you had let go of his hand and walked away down the street with a wave.  
With a weak goodbye wave in reply Genji had made his way back to the roof, looking back to the direction you had walked when he stood on the rooftops, He could still feel your hand in his.  
Coming back from the memory, Genji groaned and rolled over in bed, covering his face with his hands. He had to meet you again, in a place where he could be ready and not caught off guard while in the garbage.  
He sighed, thoughts of you filling his restless mind.

How do you even recover from meeting your crush while skulking in the trash? Is that something you can even do?  
He would try to meet you again. Maybe subtly ask Lena in the morning about you, maybe even try to set something up somewhere far away from a garbage receptacle.

He had to.


	2. Lena helps out to further the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LENA GETS AN IDEA, DUN DUN DUN

Lena could not BELIEVE how hopeless that ninja was.  
Seriously? A guy with moves like that? How could a person leap over buildings and clash blades like something out of a comic book and be so ROMANTICALLY CHALLENGED at the same time??  
She had pulled out every trick in the book to try to set up Genji and (y/n) and NOTHING was working.  
3 evenings in a row had been spent lying on the couch ,complaining about the two of them to Emily, Lena’s head in her lap as she affectionately ruffled her hair. Emily had tried her best to help as well, by asking (y/n) over more often. It was lucky they had known each other before hand or it would’ve seemed weird to suddenly be inviting them over. (y/n) was good company anyways

“ He’s soooooo hopeless Em!!”

“mmhmm”

“ And he wont even talk about it! Every time I bring up (y/n) he goes all quiet and I have no idea what hes thinking whiles he’s wearing that bloody visor! I know he’s sweet on (y/n) be he won’t DO anything about it!!”  
She sighed enormously, her big doe eyes looking up at Emily.

“ its all rubbish Em”

“ I know Lena. I just don’t know what to do about it anymore”

Every chance they got, whenever the newly recalled Overwatch had been doing anything anywhere remotely close to King's Row, Lena would make up an excuse to drag Genji to her apartment. Simultaneously, Emily would try to get (y/n) to come over. The first time had gone pretty well but the third time had been completely disastrous. That day, (y/n) had bought a new printer and had been carrying it home when they got the call from Emily . Just as they got back to the apartment, Genji had turned around the corner in the hallway at the worse possible moment and bumped into (y/n) who had promptly dropped the printer on their feet.

Genji had outright refused to come back after that.

Emily continued to stroke Lena’s hair thoughtfully as Lena continued to moan.

“Well Lena, I mean its not like you could stick the two of them on a island and expect something to happen”

Suddenly Lena sat up bolt upright  
“Em!!!”

Emily eyed her girlfriend warily. Lena was wearing that huge grin that said “incoming bad idea that Emily would regret later”  
“ . . what.”

Lena lunged forward and placed both hands on Emily’s check as she kissed her and then pulled back  
“you’re a bloody genius!”

Face currently being squished together, Emily didn’t feel like a genius. She could see Lena’s mind was racing thinking of all the possible possibilities of whatever she just thought of.  
She hoped (y/n) would be able to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT but a good segway for what i'm going to be drafting next, that's right  
> its gonna be gr8t!  
> kinda
> 
> probably


	3. Papercuts and Political Monopolies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena draws her hand . . .and then places one card face down in defense mode and ends her turn.

The letter had come in the mail several days ago, but you had been so busy, the mail had gone unopened once you had gotten it from the box. It was for good reason too. Going to school in England had been a huge opportunity for you, scoring a scholarship hadn't been easy, and while your courses had been tough, you had really enjoyed it. Kings Row, even as it simmered in turmoil, even as dreary and damp as is could be, had started to feel homey. So you had gone job hunting when the school year was over, trying to secure some income so you could stay over until the next school year. You weren't terribly interested in going home right away. The move had been such a pain, and the thought of doing it all over again made you nauseous(some of your luggage had YET to show up a year later) Most of your friends were here, or online anyway.  
So you had been sitting, reading the paper at the table of your shared apartment when you had realized there was a letter for you among the regular spam mail and flyers. Besides the university, you couldn't think of anyone who would send you mail. The letter was odd looking too, very formal and with thick paper.

" What's that?"

  
You looked up to see one of your roommates, Hailey, come out of her room while balancing dirty dishes on her arms. The redhead was a notorious hoarder.

  
" Well," you began " It must be a reply to all the blackmail I've been sending"

  
From the kitchen , Hailey side-eyed you hard.  
"Blackmail? Didn't know a straight edge like you knew what that was."

  
" You should talk , crybaby!!" You retorted back indignantly " Do you remember when we first moved in and you cried at the RAISIN commercial because it reminded you of your  _mom_??"

" _IT WAS A DIFFICULT TIME ALRIGHT_ " She hollered back ,scampering back into her room.

  
Looking back down to the letter, you flipped it over and opened it up, managing to cut yourself on the edge of the paper and stain the letter in the process.

  
_"Shit"_

  
Nursing your newest minor injury you pulled out the letter, and read it over.

  
And then over again.

  
And then once more.

  
Maybe the paper had been laced with some sort of hallucinogenic compound because you just weren't comprehending what the letter was telling you. It was in English, but it's like the grasp of the English language had suddenly fallen through your hands like grains of rice.

  
It was very very quiet in the apartment.

  
Hailey flounced over to the table and snickered.  
" What are you sucking your thumb now?"

  
When you didn't reply she looked over your shoulder at the letter.  
" Whoa, who from the UN is mailing you , dude?"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Lena " Tracer" Oxton had set the ball rolling a few weeks ago.

With Overwatch newly recalled, the united nations had immediately responded and taken action. As immediately as the UN could muster ,meaning they had taken several months to decide to do something about it and had finally reached the decision to do something about it and now where deciding what to do.

  
Much had slowed down since the omnic crisis .Even with human omnic tensions on the rise; nothing, not even the threat of civil unrest ,could hurry the process of bureaucracy.

  
_Figures._

  
Of course , this had given Lena plenty of time to hatched her scheme, as she saw it.

  
The ultimate scheme

  
The grand super ultimate scheme

  
Now, many other entities had been much much quicker to react to Overwatch's recall. Nothing could really match the speed of corporate turnover. Many had been quick to condemn overwatches reactions ( Vishkar) others had been a bit more apprehensive about the recall (Helix security) and others had welcomed the recall (Volskaya Industries)

The Omnic crisis was still very fresh on the minds of many people and corporations. For many the memories were bleak , as corrosive and scarring as they could come. Everyone Remembered what Overwatch had done for the world and many were grasping at hope that maybe it could happen again.

  
When the time came for the UN to make a decision, It was Lena who had been a part of the Overwatch delegation, had suggested the idea of a UN presence at the current headquarters. Most of those at the meeting had immediately hated the idea, from all fronts.  
And yet somehow , it was one of the ideas that was green lighted.  
Lena was not surprised.

  
People had worked from the inside and out to destroy overwatch. They hadn't given a damn about the people that were behind the organization, the good they did, or the lives they helped. No their hands weren't clean, but they were the hands that had stopped entire countries from being destroyed from the rouge omnics.their would always be those trying to get some angle on a situation to better themselves . Putting a close friend on what was supposed to be an impartial third party was dirty. She knew it, and it did kind of bother her, But she didn't miss how a Vishkar associate was also placed in the same party. Or how certain delegates who had never agreed with Vishkar before had voted them in as well. Something was up, and she was gonna find out what.

But for the time being, there were other fish to fry (mmm chips)

The experience with Chrono-dissociation that had forced Lena to make plans for herself. Life goals. Literally not knowing if you would exist to see another day had been terrifying, sometimes nightmares would bring back the feelings of only being half there. She had already achieved a few ( Emily) but she didnt want just to make her own life better, she wanted to help her friends too, so there was one rather recent one that she was determined to see completed. 

Genji and (Y/N). Together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Geneva was not made for gorillias. Even genetically enhanced ones.  
Winston had already known this, having been there many many years before, but this fact was constantly on the forefront of his mind as they met the UN committee in a very drab , colourless room, that was filled with equally drab and colourless people.

Everyone was so serious. He could feel his anxiety crawling up his back as he sat with Lena and Angela on their side of the table. The table didn't even fit him, he was sitting kind of off to the side on a bench they had to bring in before the hearing started. It had scraped embarrassingly loudly on the floor when it was dragged in. Everyone's head had turned to the source of the sound. Winston had been too flustered to even thank the person before they had left.

  
And now he was here, trying his best to keep track of the conversation, but it was after the 5th speech by an indignant committee member that his mind had gone fuzzy and completely lost track. For a while he had been able to distract himself with some complex equations but he must have been making faces because a more people had started to stare at him.

It was here when he had reached for a glass of water.

  
And then he heard Lena has suggest that united nations should send people to Gibraltar.  
Which made Winston spit out his water and start to choke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Angela really hated coming to Geneva.

Every trip back to THIS particular Swiss city ended in a disaster. There was never a time when coming here meant something good would happened.

  
She pondered this fact as Winston apologized over and over for spraying water on her while several delegated hurried to find towels.

  
_There'd better be chocolate somewhere on this trip._ she thought glumly to herself as Winston got up to help and overturn the table in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit into character with Lena, Winston , and Mercy there. Can't wait to flesh out my headcanons of them  
> I suppose my style of narration could be called stream of consciousness? If its a bit hard to follow let me know and ill stick to a more structured style of writing.  
> All my best writing is done at 2am, please excuse any errors.


End file.
